Smoak is our only Hope
by KrazyPink24
Summary: Tony Stark realizes the error in his ways when he decides to get the help of his cousin to bring down Ultron. Felicity decides to take Tony up on his offer because she doesn't feel like Team Arrow is her team anymore. With the fate of the world literally in her hands, can Felicity save them all? Will she find love and finally be the person that she has always dreamed she would be?
1. Prologue (Tony's Cousin)

Prologue

Tony Stark had made a huge mistake. He had created (in Bruce's words), "a murder bot." He had never openly admitted to making such a mistake, but here he was in his own thoughts.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked in his mind. "How can I even face my team when it would be no one else's fault but my own if any of them should die?"

 _Together._

That's what Steve Rogers had said.

"Getting mushy in your old age Cap." Tony muttered.

Tony knew that he had helped in gathering the best for the Avengers, but they were missing something, or should he say someone. He knew now more than ever that they needed someone to keep them together and working like a well-oiled machine.

They needed someone who was amazing with computers and other such tech. The Avengers needed someone who could get chummy with just about anyone. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of Bruce. Someone who could stand up to even dare he say it, Captain America. But definitely someone who knew how to work with hero types.

The Avengers needed someone who could help Tony upgrade gear and make living at the tower tolerable for all. The only person who came to mind was his little cousin, Felicity Megan Smoak. Right now, his major concern was if she would agree to such an arrangement.

Tony of course knew who Felicity worked with. He was a genius of course, but Felicity and him held no secrets from each other. With that in mind, Tony came to the miraculous decision to get Felicity into the Avengers.

"Jarvis, Shit, I mean FRIDAY… send a text message to Felicity and ask that she contact me immediately."

"Do your fingers not work, sir?"

"FRIDAY don't sass me."

"As you wish sir."

Rolling his eyes, he concluded that this day would be the longest day ever.


	2. Chapter One (Pajama Day)

Chapter One (Pajama Day)

She couldn't believe her fucking luck. Today was definitely not her fucking day. Upon waking up this morning to wetness on her face, she discovered a leak coming from her ceiling. It had rained last night into the early hours of the morning.

Getting up and stretching, she began making her way to her kitchen when she stubbed her toe on the corner of her dresser. Hopping on one foot and holding the other, Felicity slipped on the water that leaked from the ceiling to the floor and landed on her back.

"For fucks sakes!" She cried.

Yeah you could say that her morning was going incredibly wrong.

By the grace of all the Gods in the world, today was Felicity's day off. She also had the day off from her other job as well.

'Thank the merciful Gods.' She thought to herself.

Things had been getting hectic down in the Arrow Cave. Laurel had appointed herself honorary second in command. Everything Felicity did was scrutinized by Laurel. Everything.

Felicity was getting tired of having to defend herself to Laurel. She didn't just use Google or Bing. She built computers and security systems. She created the face recognition systems in the Arrow Cave. Why couldn't Laurel see all of the things she contributed to the team?

Laurel also had a drug problem that she thought no one knew about. Of course, Felicity would find out, she was the glue that held the team together. She was willing to hold Laurel together too, but Laurel had to stop pushing her away.

It was also looking like Oliver and Laurel would be getting back together. As much as that hurt her, she felt it wasn't really her place to tell Oliver that he was making a big mistake. Felicity wasn't insecure with herself. Sara had made her realize that she was more than what everyone saw her as.

Roy and Digg were not happy about the new dynamic. She brought hostility into the lair and everyone but Oliver had taken notice. Every day she argued with Oliver and Felicity had had enough. What would Sara think if she were still alive? Felicity didn't think she would have approved of Laurels behavior. Oh how she missed Ta'er Alsfer.

She didn't want to think about Sara right now. Today was a day for Doctor Who pajamas and maybe a marathon of Doctor Who as well. Top it off with her favorite red wine, Stella Rosa, and Felicity was in her happy place.

* * *

Half way through the Christmas special with David Tennant, Felicity decided to finally turn her phone on. Two missed calls from Digg, one missed call from Roy, and no missed calls from Oliver. She had one text from her mother and two text messages from her cousin Tony.

She opened her cousins text messages.

 **Tony 3:35 P.M.**

 _Felicity call me asap._

 **Tony 4:00 P.M**.

 _Why haven't you called me. Never mind, I'm coming to get you._

This text was sent more than three hours ago.

Shit!

If Tony was coming to Starling, then it was extremely urgent. Felicity quickly ran to her room to pack her babies up. Feeling no need to change her clothes, she wrote a quick letter to the Arrow Team explaining that she had a family emergency.

Dialing Tony's number, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. On the second ring, he picked up.

"Finally, Lis. I'm flying to you right now!" He harrumphed.

"Tony what's going on?" she asked urgently. "I didn't even change my clothes. I'm ready as is though. Where exactly are-."

Click.

The line went dead.

"Did he just hang up on me?" She asked out loud.

Walking to a window to the front of her apartment, she heard it before she could see it.

'Fuck.' She thought to herself. 'He came in that fucking suit.'

* * *

She didn't know if she wanted to kill her cousin Tony or puke her guts out. Heights were not her thing.

"Tony I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't even think about it Smoak. This is a new paint job." He said.

She wanted to drive, but before she could say anything, he had lifted her and just took off. At least she had her babies secured in her satchel. If Tony was this impatient, then it was really a life or death situation.

"Tony what's going on?" She asked.

"I'll let you know when we get to the Avengers Tower." He replied.

She covered her face with her hands. She looked at her legs dangling off of Tony's arms. Well his robot arms. She was still wearing her Doctor Who pajamas.

"Great. I'm probably going to meet the Avengers and I'm wearing my favorite pajamas. Could this day get any worse? I mean these are my favorite pj's. What's not to like about them? I mean I'm only about to meet the Avengers. I really hope they like Doctor Who because I like Doctor Who. I mean who doesn't like Doctor Who. And I'm totally gonna stop talking now in 3,2,1." She mumbled under her breath.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed at all little cousin." Tony began to laugh.

"Glad to see that you're still an ass hat Tony!" Felicity exclaimed.

"I could so drop you if I wanted to."

* * *

The flight to the Avengers Tower in New York was a long one. Tony really should have thought of a better way to extract her from Starling. Three hours in the bridal carrying position was not good for the back. She was sore, and she just wanted to sit down and get the explanation she deserved. Tony was being very tight lipped about the events that led him to basically kidnap her. But Tony was her cousin, and he was always there for her when she needed him. It would only be right if she had her only cousins back as well.

"Tony, are we almost there?" Felicity asked.

"FRIDAY, we're about ten minutes from the Tower. Can you let Cap and the others know to meet me in the lab."

"Yes sir. Already did it sir."

"Thank you, FRIDAY."

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Felicity was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Tony I'm nervous." She said.

"Don't be. They'll love you. Just stay away from Rogers. He's a national treasure." He replied.

That didn't help things at all.

Tony didn't put Felicity down once they reached the tower. He carried her inside to the top floor and into the messiest lab she had ever seen.

"What happened in here?" She asked.

"Oh, well that." He said as he pointed at something in back of Felicity.

Felicity followed where Tony was pointing and saw a caped red person standing at the doorway to the lab. He was tall. And so was the Viking looking blonde next to him. He had long hair too. And muscles, can't forget about the muscles.

"You're thinking out loud again Smoakster." Tony said in jest. He looked at his cousin and for almost a second regretted bringing her into this mess. But he needed her expertise and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Tony what is going on for the hundredth time already?" Felicity said in her loud voice.

Tony began backing up with his hands held up in surrender.

"Now, Smoakarino, your uncle Bruce and I may have created a murder bot- "

"Hey, that's not fair Tony." Bruce cut in.

"-and we need your area of expertise because believe it or not, you're better than me and- "

"I'm liking where this is going- "

Just then a handsome, muscular man with a quiver on his back walked into the lab. He reminded her of Oliver and that alone made her take a step back. He was a little shorter than Oliver, and was a little bulkier than him. He was probably in his 40's but he looked like someone you shouldn't take for granted.

'This must be Hawkeye.' She thought to herself.

She looked into his eyes and saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Tony, what the fuck dude. We don't have time for this shit. We need to save Nat. We need to beat Ultron." He looked at Felicity from top to bottom.

"What is this? Pajama day? Who is this Tony? She's a kid. We already have the creepy twins. You're adding another one for us to babysit?"

"I'm more capable than I look, old man." A guy with whitish hair said walking into the lab accompanied by a short brunette in a short dress and leather jacket.

Pietro held out his hand to Felicity.

"Hi, I'm Pietro and this is my sister Wanda. We're the Maximoffs." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. You have a nice accent." Felicity replied shaking his hand.

"Now watch your mouth Barton. That's my cousin. And no more flirting with my cousin. She's more capable than any of us. We need her." With that last comment, he looked at everyone who gathered in the messy lab. "This is my cousin Felicity. She's amaze-balls with a computer. She's going to run the communications systems while we fuck Ultron up." Tony said. "Now Smoaktastic, ready to become an Avenger?"


	3. Chapter Two (Saving the World)

Chapter Two (Saving the World)

She didn't know what to say to Tony. The fate of the world was literally at stake, so she knew what her answer needed to be. She looked around the lab to the people who had come together to bring down a threat to the universe.

They had hashed out a battle plan.

Bruce was to save Nat a.k.a. Black Widow. Pietro was to warn the authorities of the imminent doom. Wanda was to help persuade the civilians to safety with her enhancement. Steve and Clint were the muscle of the operation. Her cousin Tony's main job was to get a scan of the area to see what Ultron's plans were.

On the way to Sokovia, Tony kept looking at Felicity. She was still in her Doctor who pajamas but with sneakers on this time. She looked so adorable Tony thought.

"Smoakaling, I was just thinking. I want you to have an escape plan. You'll stay in the quinjet, but you have a contingency plan." He said while walking to a case in the back of the quinjet.

"Remember that prototype suit that we made together? The one that we made that fit your body specifically?"

"Yeah, I don't see how that's important, unless-." She said with eyes wide open.

"Yes, Smoakin' aces. I perfected the suit while you were out helping your vigilante friends. Grovel at my feet later Smoakalina, we have a murder bot to stop." Tony said. "You'll use it when push comes to shove right?" Tony asked Felicity as he handed her a bracelet. The bracelet that linked her to the Iron Woman suit.

She placed the bracelet on her arm and looked at Tony. Felicity couldn't stop herself from thinking of her Team Arrow. Would they respect her and cherish her more if they knew she was working with Earth's mightiest heroes? Would they be upset with her for not telling the truth about who Tony was to her? She guessed that the answers to those questions would just have to wait.

* * *

They landed ten minutes outside of Sokovia. Felicity stood in the quinjet while everyone went about completing their respective task.

"Smoak signed on. Roll call." She said.

"Hawkeye signed on."

"Iron Legend signed on."

"Really Tony? Bruce signed on."

"Wanda signed on."

"Pietro signed on."

* * *

"FRIDAY, scan the area." Felicity commanded from the quinjet.

"You're man's in the church bosses. I think he's waiting for you." FRIDAY said.

Tony flew into the church looking around for Ultron. He suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asks Tony.

"I don't know, how much time you got?" Tony asks Ultron.

"More than you."

"That's good. Keep him talking Tony." Felicity says through the comms.

While Tony was keeping Ultron busy, Felicity was scanning the area for any potential threats Ultron had up his metal arm. Suddenly the vibranium core Ultron placed beneath Sokovia's core erupted.

"What, you think you're the only one stalling?" Ultron ask Tony as he twists the vibranium core.

"There's the rest of the vibranium. Function still unclear." Says FRIDAY.

"I know what he's going to do with the vibranium Tony. Don't let him touch the core again." Felicity yells.

Just then the ground started shaking and Felicity's monitors kept getting error codes.

"Shit, he's shutting me out of the system Tony!" Felicity screamed.

"You think I didn't know you went to get your little secret? You think I wouldn't find out who she was? She's the key and I'm going to use her." Ultron laughed out loud. "Bring her to me."

Two murder bots flew into the quinjet and one of them grabbed Felicity. It slung her over its shoulder and flew out of the now burning quinjet. Felicity began punching and kicking to no avail. She needed to think fast.

* * *

(Back in the Arrow-Cave)

"Oliver I think you're gonna want to see this man." Digg said in a strained voice.

Jumping down from the Salmon ladder, Oliver grabbed a towel and wiped his face with it. Coming up behind Digg, who was sitting in Felicity's chair, he froze.

"Is that?" He started to say.

"Felicity? Yeah. That's Felicity." Digg confirmed.

"And are those the?" He started again.

"The Avengers? Yeah those are the Avengers." Digg finished for Oliver.

"How fast can we get to Sokovia?" Oliver asked with a growl.

"Not fast enough man. We need to trust her Oliver." Digg pleaded.

Oliver just turned his back to Digg and slowly walked to the shower. He didn't want to think that Felicity couldn't trust him with her secrets. He didn't want to think of Felicity as anything other than perfect. He needed a shower to clear his head.

In the meantime, Digg stood seated in Felicity's amazingly comfy chair. He watched the live feed of Sokovia floating above the ground below. He was also watching as Felicity performed a back flip off of a robot. She free-fell into a, what was that? It was all chrome and feminine looking. An Iron-suit.

Well in Felicity's case it was an Iron Woman suit.

Shit.

After Felicity free-fell, she expertly maneuvered the suit through two robots, inevitably destroying them.

What else was Felicity hiding from them?

How could he keep defending her to Oliver if she couldn't be truthful with them?

He just hoped that Felicity came back to them in one piece, or at least enough of her came back to explain what the fuck was going on.

The letter that she left at her house for them, didn't explain enough. Or it did, until he had pulled up that live-feed. Was Felicity a secret Avenger?

* * *

(Sokovia)

Felicity couldn't stop thinking about Team Arrow. She wished she knew what they were doing right now. He wondered if they had found the note she had left for them, explaining her family emergency. Felicity could almost imagine what Oliver's face looked like. He was probably using his angry face.

'How did I get myself into this mess?' She asked herself.

"Smoaky and the bandit, what's happening?" Tony asked while flying over the now floating city of Sokovia.

"Sokovia is going for a ride, Tony." She replied.

"What's the plan Smoak?" Steve asked through comms.

"If we touch the core the wrong way, it's impact will be devastating." She said looking to Tony.

"Fly with me Smoak."

They flew around Sokovia together trying to devise a plan to save Sokovia.

"I've got it Tony! Create a heat-seal. I can supercharge the spire from below." She said excitedly.

"You most certainly will not!" Tony declined.

"FRIDAY, run numbers." Felicity said ignoring Tony while fighting robots off from the hellicarrier lifeboats. "Also, when did S.H.I.E.L.D join the party?"

"Just something I dug up Miss Smoak." Chimed in Nick Fury.

"Fury you son of a bitch."

"Ooh Cap, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asks Steve at the same time that everyone on comms says 'LANGUAGE.'

"A heat seal could work with enough power, Boss Smoak." FRIDAY also chimed in on comms.

Felicity looks to Tony with a smug look but then wipes it off her face when she realizes he can't see her face behind the iron mask. Instead she makes up her mind on a plan. A plan Tony probably wouldn't approve of.

"Thor, you there?" Felicity asks into comms.

"Lady Smoak?" Thor replied. "I'm afraid we're out of time. They're coming for the core."

At that point, Natasha had finally joined the team and points to the vibranium core.

"What's the drill?"

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." States Felicity.

The battle lasted for about thirty minutes. The murder bots were no match for the combined efforts of Felicity and the Avengers. Wanda had volunteered to stay behind with the vibranium core while the rest of the team either helped evacuate, or destroy the remaining bots.

Just as they were rounding up the last of the evacuees, Felicity noticed that there was a child stuck in the rubble that was now Sokovia. She also saw that Ultron was flying a stolen quinjet, and was firing the machine gun at all who crossed his path. His intent clear; destroy any and everything. Even children she observed.

She knew what she needed to do next as she heard the frantic screams of the woman next to her, calling out to her child. She got out of the suit because FRIDAY had informed her that she had taken critical damage and that there was no power left. No power left to fly her to the kid and back to the hellicarrier. Exhausted as she was, she wasn't about to let a child die on her watch. Too much had been lost already.

Running off of the hellicarrier, still clad in her Doctor Who pajamas and New balance sneakers, she made it to the child and grabbed him. She saw the quinjet getting closer, and the gunfire, even closer. Hearing the screams of everyone behind her, fueled her to pull the kid closer and close her eyes. Her breaths were becoming rapid and her heart rate picked up. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back. She could feel everyone's fear.

Fear.

Something in Felicity unlocked. She could feel the power emanating out of her. She could feel it rushing up from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Opening her eyes, which were glowing an eerie color of white, she put her hand up. Suddenly the quinjet stopped. Everything seemed to stop. Looking at her hand, she couldn't believe she had just done that. Turning around with a now unconscious little boy in her arms, she began walking towards the hellicarrier.

Returning the small boy to his now relieved mother, Felicity turned around and flew to the frozen quinjet. She raised her hand and brought it down on her other one, and with a loud crushing sound, the quinjet caved in on itself. It turned into a ball of metal and parts and Felicity let it fall in front of her. With a smug smile, Felicity kicked the ball of metal and then turned around and began laughing.

Everyone was staring up at her in utter shock and awe.

Just then Sokovia began falling. Felicity flew up and froze everything. She stopped time, and held Sokovia together with the white energy coming out of her whole body. Making a grabbing motion, she pulled the vibranium out of Sokovia's core, letting it fall into the ocean.

With blood coming out of her nose, she slowly brought Sokovia back down to where it belonged. She fit it back to the ground like a puzzle piece.

"Didn't know I had it in me." She said before everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter Three (An Explanation)

Chapter Three (Explanation)

She could hear a continuous beeping noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

' _Is that my heartbeat?_ '

It was annoying the fuck out of her. She felt numb, her body ached, and her head hurt. Moving with strength she didn't know she had, she sits up.

Pulling out an IV from her right arm, she dangles her feet off of the hospital bed.

Where was everyone?

She looks around the empty room, noting that the room is white, the walls, the equipment as well.

Hate. That's what she's feeling about this room right now. It's too plain. She wished she were back in her apartment in Starling City. The room had a nice arrangement of flowers in a vase on a night stand near her hospital bed. She took a step toward the flowers and touched a small petal.

' _So, delicate_.' She thought

She tried to walk to a window, but noted that she was still attached to a machine. It was monitoring her heart rate and breathes. Ripping off the probes on her chest, she hears an eerie flatline, followed by heavy foot falls.

"Shit, she's dying!"

Then the door to her room crashes to the floor and a worry faced Steve Grant Rogers A.K.A Captain America barges in.

"Please, come in." She says in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Gaping open mouthed at her, he moves closer, and she takes a step back. Grabbing her hands in his, as if trying to convince himself that this was not a dream, he looks determined. Moving his hands down to her hips, he pulls her lush against himself. Lining his hips with hers, he crashes his lips to hers.

He kisses her as if he's been starving for it. Like he needs it so he can survive. He gives everything he's got to give to convey to her that he needs her to keep living.

Felicity is shocked and gasps and Steve uses this to his advantage. She's not kissing him back. Too stunned to do anything, but that doesn't deter the Captain. No. He's even more determined to get a reaction out of her. He sticks his tongue into her mouth so he can taste her.

' _So, so, sweet_.' He thinks to himself.

Pulling back, she looks into his eyes, and with an anger she didn't know she was holding in, pushes him away. She raises her right hand and brings it forcibly across the face of a lust ridden Steve fucking Rogers.

"How fucking dare, you?!" She screams at him menacingly.

"I totally deserved that." He says as he rubs his now red left cheek. "Can you blame me, doll? You look like a real Angel. Your hair is all loose and flowing, and don't even get me started on those wings. They're as white as snow. You're so beautiful." He says admiringly.

Her face went from pink fury, to ghost pale.

"Wings?" She asks as she turns around looking for a mirror.

"Fuck." Steve says as he quickly turns around, disguising his blush and adjusting his hard on.

"Wings." Came another voice from the doorway.

Felicity turns around to the voice and sees Tony walking into the room on top of the door that Steve broke down. She walks up to Tony and smacks him too, and hard.

"I totally deserved that too."

"You're my fucking FATHER!"

"Glad you have your memories back baby."

"Don't baby me asshole. Explain. Now." She says on a growl.

"Calm down baby. I'm gonna try to explain this to you but you need to calm down."

Holding her gown closed in the back, Felicity turns and sits back on the hospital bed.

"FRIDAY, initiate security protocol. Code name: Smoak."

"Already took the liberty of doing so, boss."

"Thank you. The door is broken, but no one can get to this part of the ward. Now, you're gonna want to sit for this too Cap."

"Talk!" Felicity and Steve said in unison.

"Ok but don't interrupt. I'm serious. Just sit there and listen."

Clearing his throat, he loosens the tie he's wearing. On a sigh, he walks over to a window.

"Felicity, I met your mother when we were both in our twenties. She was young, and beautiful and literally every man's wet dream come to life. You know she worked at that stupid casino. I was a frequent customer. She had this aura about her, and I just wanted to be around her no matter what. I came onto her the way Capcicle came onto you before I walked in here. I'm gonna get you back for that by the way. She's the fruit of my loins. Anyway, we did the do, and I left. I know, don't give me that look. I was young and stupid. But she called me eight months later telling me that I was gonna be a dad. I didn't believe her. But I'm a fucking genius and the timing definitely added up.

So, I paid for her flight from Vegas to L.A. And when she gets to my house, we have this huge fight. Not my best moment either. I may have offered her more money than I had back then. I offered it to her because I was lonely, and having you didn't look so bad if I could just have you all to myself. She smacked me so fucking hard. I guess you get that from her too.

The stress from our fight made her water break, and she goes into labor. I rushed her to the med wing at my then house. She gives birth to you, only you weren't breathing. You weren't alive. Stillborn. Donna starts screaming and crying and blaming me for everything. She starts praying over you, and something even science can't explain happens. You start crying.

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. But then I really couldn't believe my fucking eyes because you grew mini wings. I brought you guys to New York where I raised you with Donna. We loved you but not each other. She kept trying to leave with you. But I wouldn't let her. Your powers manifested when you were five allowing you to control time, and everything around you. Your wings just kept growing, but you kept tripping over them because you couldn't control them.

I literally fired everyone. We could not afford to let anyone know about you. I tutored you, taught you everything I knew. Brilliant. Fucking Brilliant you were, you are. You fucking built Dumm-E when you were seven. One day after you turned seventeen, you walked in on one of my failed experiments. It exploded, sending you flying. You hit your head really hard. It broke my heart to see you in a coma. Four months. That's how long it took you to wake up. I went into heavy drinking and drug abuse for four months. I blamed myself for what happened to you. But my bad luck didn't end there. God Felicity, you woke up one day in December. It was Christmas actually, and you didn't even know who I was. Merry fucking Christmas, right?

Anyway, you also didn't know how to use your powers. Your wings went back into your body. When you asked me who I was, your mother told you I was your cousin. You believed her, and she took you away from me. God that woman drove me crazy. So, so, fucking head strong and always trying to get you away from me. Well to be honest, I would try to get away from me too.

She took you back to Vegas, where she changed your name to Smoak and tossed the Stark name in the trash. But you have Stark in your blood. You are Felicity Megan Smoak-Stark. I never stopped loving you baby. I paid for your college tuition behind your mothers back. I made that guest appearance at your graduation from M.I.T. back in '09. "

Walking over to Felicity's bed side, he grabs he hands in his and brings them to his lips.

"Your DNA is out of this world Felicity. You're amazing. You're mine. I claimed you back then as my daughter and I still claim you 'til this very day as my daughter. Please tell me you forgive me. Please my Angel." Tony pleads.

With tears in her eyes, she grabs Tony's face and kisses him on the cheek.

"Tony, I have one question for you."

"Yes baby?"

"Can I have a pony?" She says on a laugh.

Rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he concludes, that this was in fact, the longest fucking day of his life.

* * *

"Now Capcicle, you're no longer allowed near my spawn. Also, you are never allowed out of this tower again Felicity."

Felicity put her head in her hands and just starts cackling.

"Good one dad. But I'm twenty-four. I'm going back to Starling City soon."

Tony literally looked like he was going to explode.

"Felicity Megan Smoak-Stark, you will stay in this tower. Or at least until you learn how to control those powers. You need training. That's where Hawkass, and Nat come in. Cap you're off training duty after that stunt you pulled."

"Dad, I remember that you're my dad, but everything else is a bit fuzzy. Can I please just think about this all?"

"Oh yeah, baby, I need to show you something." Pulling out a phone from his pocket, he starts scrolling through it and pulls up a video. "Please don't freak out when you see this." He says as he hands her the phone.

Felicity takes the phone and plays the video. What she sees next makes her drop the phone in her lap.

"Was that me?"

"Uhuh." Tony confirms.

"And was I flying down from the sky with a fucking Island basically in my hands."

"Uhuh."

"And did I save the planet? And did everyone see me, do it?"

"Uhuh."

"Oh no. Oh my fucking Thor." Felicity began hyperventilating.

"Calm down baby. You're a hero. No casualties." He smiled.

"Ok, I'm a hero. But there are certain heroes that don't know that. But this video is on YouTube, and has fucking four million views. What the fuck? It says here it was put up two days, ago. I've been out for two whole days."

"Yeah, you so beat that salt bae."

"I'm so fucked."

"Language." Cap sighs.

"So very fucked."

"This means everyone in the world knows or is trying to know who I am. Tony where are my babies? I have lots of damage control to do."

"We're back at Tony? Come on Smoak, I've been waiting eight years for you to call me daddy again."

"Ewe. That came out way wrong." Felicity said on a gag.

"Anyway, I'm already on damage control. But I like where your mind is. Like I said you need training. But I have an offer you shouldn't refuse. The Avengers need you baby. They need your computer skills and we need someone who can help us with P.R. situations. Please say yes." Tony says in what he hopes is his convincing tone.

"Look, this sounds cool and everything, but what about my other team? I can't just leave them. I left with who I thought was my cousin, only to semi remember that he's really my dad. My other team needs me too."

"And what other team do you mean, Ma'am?

"Ma'am? Fuck off Cap." She says as she rolls her eyes. "To answer your question, I work with the Starling City vigilante."

"You what? You work with a criminal, Miss Smoak?"

"Really Cap? You're doing this now? Says the guy who shoved his old man tongue down my throat. Yuck by the way."

Felicity looks up to see an amazed looking Tony, and an annoyed looking Captain America.

"Holy shit, you really are his daughter. We're all fucked."

"Language." Tony and Felicity say together.

"Well to answer your question baby girl, can we just figure it out as we go?"

"Fine, for now. But I want to at least make contact with Team Arrow, and can I have some pants? At least some underwear. I have a leg cramp, and I don't want to move because I'm scared of flashing ice, ice, baby my beaver."

"Christ, there are two Starks." He says as he walks on top of the broken door of the room. Looking out into the hallway, he screams, "Does anyone have an iceberg that I can get stuck in? Anyone?"


End file.
